


破晓

by AshleyHChan



Series: LM原著背景系列 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drinking & smoking Enjolras
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 现在的他坐在床边，全身赤裸，手指夹住一根没有点燃的卷烟，任由身后的人用健壮的手臂搂住他，用粗糙的手指描绘他有些单薄的身体。“R。”他轻声喊着对方的名字，“火。”





	破晓

**Author's Note:**

> PWP一发完  
> 原著背景 私设如山 剧情成谜  
> 一个吸烟喝酒的E  
> 互相欣赏又互相放弃的一对ER

他在床上抱着他，吻着他，在他耳边呢喃。他的嘴唇落在对方白皙的脖颈上，头发尾部，耳朵后面。怀中的人猛烈颤抖，最后吐露一声喘息。  
冬日里，巴黎的雨雪连绵不断，用力击打着四周的一切。那些破败不堪的房子，那些肮脏恶臭的下水道入口，老鼠在酒吧餐馆之间流窜。一场大革命，让法国原本光鲜亮丽的王朝瞬间潦倒，皇帝被砍头，拿破仑战败，皇朝复辟，断头台上的血还未干透又被重新覆盖。法国已经破败不堪了，雨雪浇打在他破烂的皮肤上，人民的哀嚎是它的呻吟。寒夜里，谁也无处躲藏。  
安灼拉的房子已经漏雨很多天了，壁炉的火也没再被点燃。在他与家庭断绝关系之后，唯有青梅竹马的公白飞偶尔上来探望，他的生活远不如以前自在。他习惯了出手霍绰，特别是购买衣物和书籍，而现在就算在做着额外的翻译工作，也无法维持自己的生活。安灼拉宁愿用不多的现金换取一点点可供写字的灯光，也不愿意用来维修自己的住所。  
现在的他坐在床边，全身赤裸，手指夹住一根没有点燃的卷烟，任由身后的人用健壮的手臂搂住他，用粗糙的手指描绘他有些单薄的身体。  
“R。”他轻声喊着对方的名字，“火。”  
被称作R的男人并没有回答，只是用手掰过他的下巴，用嘴唇和舌头封住了他的嘴。酒精和烟丝的味道闯进安灼拉的口腔中。呻吟像是房间里滴落下来的雨水，恼人却又连绵不断。安灼拉温柔地回应，任由对方取走自己手中的烟。  
“不，你不可以，我后悔死了。”格朗泰尔吮吸着他的下唇，随后是下巴，最后又回到嘴唇。安灼拉的胡子有点扎人，这让他笑了起来，“我不该给你试第一口的，都是我的错。”  
格朗泰尔走下床，将原本覆盖在自己大腿中间的有些潮湿的被子推开。他同样赤裸，双腿因为刚才的一场性爱而有些发抖。他取出一根火柴，点燃了那根烟和放在书桌上的油灯。昏暗的灯光照亮了他们两个人的身体，一缕烟雾升腾而起。他吸了一口，将尼古丁的味道全部吞进肺里。安灼拉接过的烟，顺手放进了自己的嘴巴里。格朗泰尔有些生气。  
他让烟雾从鼻腔和口腔中喷出，然后开始咳嗽。灯光晃动了两下，格朗泰尔再次低头吻向安灼拉。金色的头发纠缠在他的手指间。他的身体遮挡住所有的光线，安灼拉被隐藏在黑暗中，只有香烟的火光在游曳。  
“你硬了。”安灼拉说。他伸出手攀住格朗泰尔的背部，上面铺满了鸡皮疙瘩。  
格朗泰尔现在是他的邻居，但他们偶尔会共享一张床、一支香烟或者一瓶烈酒。格朗泰尔的灵魂吸引着安灼拉，一开始是因为书籍，后来是因为他们的争吵，而现在更是上升到在寒冷中互相取暖的性爱。格朗泰尔的家中除了空白的帆布就是大量的书籍，它们有些破旧，但是上面布满了各种笔记和图案。格朗泰尔常用它们来垫桌脚。安灼拉为此和他争吵，而那位抱着酒瓶子的艺术家却能用那几本书中的观点情节反驳他，挑衅他，最后用带着血的吻让他闭嘴。随后他把对方推进那个书堆里面，在里面交合，任由硬皮的书脊压疼他们的背部，最后变得淤青。  
虽然安灼拉现在还没有找到太多志同道合的伙伴，但是他已经开始想象以后激烈讨论的场景。所以他找到了缪尚，格朗泰尔跟随着他的脚步就钻进了那家咖啡厅。他吻着米西切塔的手，品尝着一杯黄色的劣质酒精。安灼拉的金色头发会在充足的灯光下熠熠生辉，宛若神址，他愿意跪下来亲吻他的脚背。  
外面的雨雪变大了，疯狂的敲击着木床旁边的玻璃窗，像是濒临饿死的乞丐拍打教堂的大门。格朗泰尔张开双腿坐在安灼拉的腿上，他用手握住对方的阴茎，拇指从头部向根部抚摸。那是一根完美的器官，格朗泰尔用艺术的目光欣赏，用虔诚的目光去朝拜，用情色的目光去品尝。他用掌根捧住了安灼拉的双球，四指揉捏着，不断重复，加大力度。安灼拉的阴茎在撸动中再次站了起来，贴着并不算结实的肚子。他叹了口气，一只手搂住了格朗泰尔的背，希望让他更靠近些，另一只手滑向不久前已经被撑开的洞穴。  
“来。”安灼拉吻着格朗泰尔的耳根。他彻底把那条碍事的棉被扯走。格朗泰尔跪在床上，双腿分开，放在他的大腿两侧。他将手搭在安灼拉的肩膀上，安灼拉的手压在他的蝴蝶骨上，试图感受深入时骨骼如昆虫展翅一般翕张。  
之前早已扩张过得穴口很迅速地包裹住侵入的物体。格朗泰尔的身体熟悉这一根异物，他放松地去接受，去拥抱。周围的空气寒冷，如同被钢针刺进身体，而他们的交合之处是如此的温暖，又是如此的贴合。  
他缓慢地坐下又直起，大腿战栗。安灼拉掌住他的腰，低下头吻着他褐色的乳尖，以一种无形的力道让他无法脱离。他们早在一个小时之前就已经有过一次高潮，精液还黏在格朗泰尔的大腿间，而现在他准备承受这个夜晚的第二次愉悦。  
他们面对面，格朗泰尔扬起自己的头，而安灼拉专心地亲吻着他的身体，用起了茧的右手食指在他的脊柱上书写着一个单词，又或者一个短语。  
“你在写什么？”格朗泰尔问。他现在只能吞下这根阴茎的一半，安灼拉在这个夜晚有些异常的兴奋：“你看起来很开心。”  
安灼拉同样没有给格朗泰尔回答，反而用力将对方钉在自己的身体上。格朗泰尔发出一声尖叫，弓着背，双腿彻底软了下来，他的屁股压在安灼拉的腿上。他躺在安灼拉的胸口猛烈地喘着气，安灼拉则吻着他头顶的卷发。在这样喧嚣的夜晚，所有的声音都藏进的雨和雪中。  
他们用简短的时间互相适应了对方，格朗泰尔点了点头，安灼拉不再掐住对方的腰，双手转移到背部，转移到胸口，转移到脖子和嘴唇。金发的男人用拇指擦过黑发男人的眼眸，在那里迷离的蓝色中闪烁着金色的光。  
格朗泰尔开始动了起来，他用安灼拉的阴茎操着自己，像是一艘在暴风雨中航行的渔船。他举起自己的手覆盖了安灼拉的手掌，十指相扣。他试图找到一幢灯塔，一个码头。这种安全感艺术给不了，巴黎给不了，只有钉在自己身体里面的阴茎可以告诉他这一切似乎还可以拯救，他可以在自己钟爱的灼日下化成灰烬，也只有在这个时候他才醒悟他的阿波罗也是个人类。  
他们放肆地呻吟着，之前点燃的那根香烟不知道什么时候被踩熄了掉在地上。两人在性爱中很少说话，安灼拉是因为害羞，格朗泰尔则是因为无力。他不清楚安灼拉比自己年轻多少，但他知道对方会在无意识间掐淤他的身体，大腿内侧也会因为击打而猛烈得泛红。  
天空已经翻出了蓝紫色，太阳躲在乌云后面爬升，灰黑色的雪塞满了街道，婴儿的哭泣声从街道的转角处倾泻而出。安灼拉握住了格朗泰尔的阴茎，带着粗暴毫无技巧的撸动抚摸着。他把自己的脸埋进格朗泰尔的肩膀处，牙齿咬着对方的锁骨，用着狠劲吮吸，直至上面留下一个明显的吻痕。  
“Come for me, R.”  
在一声低吼中格朗泰尔释放在安灼拉的手中，猛然收缩的肠壁盘住他的阴茎，疼痛夹杂着刺激。格朗泰尔的身体再次瘫软在他的怀里，没有了攻击性，眼中也只剩下疲惫。安灼拉退出了对方的身体，撸动了两下同样射在了手中。格朗泰尔抬头寻找着他的嘴唇，安灼拉则弯下腰在地上捡起一张报废的草稿纸，试图擦干净手上的液体。之前那根未品尝完的香烟就落在旁边，他用食指和中指夹了起来。  
他们在床上重新躺下来，格朗泰尔勾住了被子，安灼拉为两个人盖好。公鸡在寒冷中依旧打鸣，躲在屋檐下的雏鸟仍会在清晨呼唤自己的母亲。在安灼拉将亲吻印在格朗泰尔的发间时，对方已经逐渐陷入昏睡。  
“公白飞向我介绍了一位年轻人，他的名字叫德·古费拉克。”  
“所以你才这么开心。”  
“所以我才这么开心。”  
阳光刺破乌云，破晓了。

-FIN-


End file.
